Rebbecca Rossi/Sweet Bunny
Rebbecca Rossi is a character RPed by Necro. Appearance Rebbecca is 5’4”, with a fair complexion and lithe frame. She has mid-back length, wavy platinum blond hair; her bangs are sideswept/parted to reveal her forehead, and there’s one strand on each side of her face that ends at her chin. Her hair is let down sometimes, though most if the time she styles it in a high ponytail. If one looked closely enough, they’d find small ‘crinkles’ at the corners of her lips and eyes; this indicates that she smiles quite a bit. Rebbecca wears a light cherub pink tee, along with a soft yellow jacket. Her lower half consists of a pair of acid-washed jeans with light sidecar orange, soft tusk yellow, and slightly dark azalea pink floral patterns; these same floral patterns can be spotted on the pair of white converses she usually wears. On colder days, Rebbecca wears a pastel pink hoodie with rabbit ears attached to the back. Sweet Bunny wears a white suit and matching mask that cling to her skin. Protruding from her hair is a pair of white rabbit ears with light pink insides. The wrists of the suit are lined with white fur, and so are the boots built into it. Her irises become a vivid red color. Personality Rebbecca has a cheerful disposition. She’s optimistic and tries to motivate those around her to act, making inspirational or otherwise motivational remarks; she’s the kind of person with a positive quote for almost every situation, probably getting most of them from books. “The impossible is possible” is this girl’s motto. Rebbecca truly believes that if you try hard enough, you can do anything you want to do; she tends to have high goals and can be seen as ambitious. She’s very honest, but doesn’t like to be blunt — the only thing she isn’t really honest about is how she feels. Rebbecca doesn’t like lying to people, claiming it gives her ‘a rotten feeling in her gut and makes it feel like she’s swallowing bile’; she feels immense guilt when acting on pretenses. As a result of this, she’s a poor liar and actress. Rebbecca has an... eccentric way of thinking. She’s extremely creative and is constantly bursting at the seams with new ideas, although a good one fourth of those ideas are just things she forgot to write down to remind herself. Now, onto her flaws. Rebbecca sees the world through a pair of rose colored shades; she’s a bit gullible and is easily deceived. While she is by no means dumb or oblivious, she’s inclined to trust people due to a fear of being betrayed. As a result of her naïveté combined with her optimism, her optimism can be borderline idealistic. Rebbecca has a hard time opening up about her negative emotions, due to typically bottling them up for the sake of those around her. She’s altruistic, but puts others before herself a bit too much. Rebbecca, while book smart, doesn’t have the best memory and often has to write things down in order to remember them. She also daydreams from time to time, and can get lost in thought. Sweet Bunny’s not too different from Rebbecca. She’s more focused, and has a more serious demeanor. She’s creative, but knows not to blurt her ideas. Sweet Bunny is still a poor liar and actress; despite going under a new alias as SB, she’s still easily guilted. Trivia * Rebbecca was born on March 3rd. * Subsequently, she’s a Pisces. Category:Female Category:Miraculous holder Category:Hero